


Webster Hall

by sinofwriting



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Aaron has a surprise in store for his concert.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Webster Hall

“I know I just performed a whole slew of Drake songs.” The crowd cheers at that. “And I know that I just performed a Rihanna song, but there is a song they did together that I want to perform.” He laughs, at the loud cheer he gets again. “Since it’s a duet though, I’m going to need a little help, from the lovely, Y/N!” He introduces, watching as she comes out on stage with a large grin on his face. 

“Hi, Webster Hall!” Y/N greets, the crowd, before hugging her boyfriend. 

Aaron holds the girl tight against him for a second, before letting her go. “I hope you guys enjoy this rendition of too good.” Cheers enter their ears, just as the instruments start playing. 

Fans watch with adoring eyes as they watch the pair perform the song with a certain playfulness that they had never seen from Aaron before. They all scream when Y/N playfully threads a few of her fingers on her left hand in his belt loop, pulling him close enough that they would kiss if not for the microphones. As the song comes to an end, fans cheer, the cheers getting louder, when Aaron presses a kiss to Y/N’s cheek. 

“God, wasn’t she great?” He asks, the audience. A large grin on his face. 

She raises the microphone that had been hanging by her side. “Thank you for letting me come out here, you guys. Best audience ever.” She laughs, waving to them again, before taking a step towards off stage. Taking another step, she’s stopped by Aaron. 

She frowns at him, but he isn’t looking at her. He’s looking at the audience with a nervous smile, before he turns to face her. “I know your confused. I know that probably every single person in this place is confused, but we’ve been together for awhile now.” He pauses, letting the screams from fans enter everyone’s ears at the news that he isn’t single. He takes a deep breath, the microphone catching it due to how close he’s holding it. “And I know that wasn’t the best song for this to follow, but” as he speaks, he slowly lowers himself onto one knee. He can hear his friends all making surprised noises at the move, as he watches Y/N’s hands fly up to her mouth. With his free hand, he reaches for the ring box, he was able to hide in a cluster of cables. “I love you and I’d really like to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?” He holds the open ring box up to her, hoping that she’ll say yes. And the hopeful smile on his face is soon replaced with one that is sure to hurt his cheeks later, as she says yes, tears falling from her eyes.


End file.
